


VoxSwap AU

by Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Based on venomous-antics tumblr posts, Body Swap, Body proportion differences, Boxman & Venomous are in a relationship, Boxman is pan, Boxman's also a goof, Height Differences, M/M, More specifically the new AU made there, There will be headcanons, They also kiss, They'll be connected though, They're also a really cute couple, Trouble with balance, Trouble with coordination, Venomous is a science loving goof, Venomous is also a tad bit in love with science, Venomous is bi, VoxSwap AU, You'll probably need to squint to see them., but he's always that way, just saying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2020-10-28 09:50:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20776592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1/pseuds/Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1
Summary: Inspired from venomous-antics Tumblr page of VoxSwap art and how good it is so far, this will be the written version of how the events of VoxSwap began.I don't own any part of the story, that all goes to venomous-antics, or OK K.O.!, the show is owned by Ian JQ. Check out their art and drop a question in the ask box while your there. This also takes place before the events of "Let's Get Shadowy", but some time after the events of "Big Reveal".Thank you.~~~After an incident in the laboratory, Lord Boxman and Professor Venomous end up passing out, only to awaken in the others' body.Now they'll have to learn to walk in each others' shoes (literally), deal with the issues that come with their new bodies, and have the family adjust to this sudden change, all while figuring out some way to change back into their normal bodies.But, with a family like the Voxy Bunch, it's never that simple...





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> After getting an expensive plant with basically nothing known about it, Venomous shows it off to Boxman.
> 
> However, things end up getting a little...weird, for the two villains.

It was another morning at Boxmore Industries.

It was the day after K.O. had found out about his father being the great superhero Laserblast, who later turned into the supervillain Professor Venomous. The parts of the factory that had been damaged during last night's events had been repaired in such efficient time that one could swear it was like nothing ever happened there. The Ernestos were working hard on the papers and taxes, the Jethros were working their treads off as they dreamt of the day that they'll be free from the repressive nature of Boxmore's hierarchy, and the kids - Darrell, Shannon, Raymond, Fink, and Mikayla - were all playing together in the playroom. Well, Mikayla was taking a nap while the other four played Fink's videos game of the jumpy man and shooting lasers.

But today was no ordinary morning at Boxmore, oh no.

It was the day where Lord Boxman, who was checking over the papers for the orders for more robots to be shipped with special bio-enhancements (courtesy of Professor Venomous, himself), suddenly got called down to the professor's lab over the private VO system Boxman had specifically made for them and them only.

_"Boxman,"_ Began the professor's voice as Boxman looked up from his work. _"Report to my laboratory immediately. I'll be waiting for you~!"_

The last sentence came out differently than the rest of his monotone message, which caught Boxman's attention the most. It was almost like Venomous was..._giddy_ about something.

Well, whatever it was, Boxman stopped what he was doing, got up from his office chair and desk, and began making his way towards Venomous' lab. After all, they were in a relationship, and what kind of boyfriend would he be if he didn't go to Venomous' lab when he was asked to?

* * *

Lord Boxman had just made it to the main doors of his boyfriend's lab, taking a few seconds to admire the shine of the lab doors and how well the colors seemed to mix so well with the lighting and colors of Boxmore. Knocking on the door, the sounds of the knocks rebounding somewhere behind the doors, he soon heard the sounds of running heeled-bootsteps on the linoleum flooring of the lab before the doors practically flew open, revealing a smiling Professor Venomous.

_'Wait. Why's he smiling?'_

"Boxy! There you are!" Venomous exclaimed, taking his boyfriend by the chicken wrist as he dragged the shorter villain into his lab. It was hard to keep in rhythm of the professor's longer stride and footsteps, but Boxman managed. "It's about time you got here! I was getting worried you wouldn't get here in time before I had to start researching it! And I just knew you wouldn't want to miss out on-" 

"Erm...PV?" Boxman interrupted, causing the professor to stop in his tracks and look at his boyfriend.

"Yes, Box?" Venomous asked, letting go of Boxman's wrist when he realized he was gripping it too tightly.

"_What_ exactly did you call me in for?"

"O-Oh!" Professor Venomous exclaimed, blushing shade of dark purple. "Well, it's something I've been waiting for a long time now to get delivered, so, uh..." Venomous trailed off, clearing his throat into his fist after a brief pause. "Why-Why don't you just close your eyes and I'll show it to you?"

Boxman thought it was weird that Venomous was acting so flustered, but complied by covering his eyes with both of his hands. He felt Venomous' soft, yet firm grip on his left shoulder as he guided the two of them throughout the frankly eerie-looking lab that belonged to the taller villain. After a few minutes and a couple of close-calls from walking/bumping into some of the other experiments Venomous had in his lab, they finally stopped, the pressure from his shoulder leaving him. He then heard the sound of the lilac villain's heeled-bootsteps walking to the left of him and stop as soon as they started.

"Okay~," Venomous said, the chipper tone to his monotone voice making itself known once again. "You can open your eyes now."

Boxman uncovered his eyes and blinked a few times at what he saw before him, mouth hanging open slightly.

On the table before him was a weird-/creepy-looking plant that was an unnatural rust color with peculiar tentacle-like appendages coming from the two-headed plant with sharp teeth and petal-like shapes around the mouth containing the aforementioned teeth. A couple of bumps that were a shade darker than the rust color it was, but it was hardly noticeable under the lighting of the lab. It was in a normal flowerpot that was a tan sandstone. In any hero's eyes, it'd look gross, but in the eyes of a villain, it looks beautiful.

Venomous waved a hand at the plant, gesturing to it as he spoke. "Voilá!" Anyone can tell by the smile on his face that he was excited.

Boxman's eyes sparkled as he put his human hand to his face. "It's beautiful!!... What is it?"

Venomous gestured to the plant once more as he began speaking again. "_This_, my friend, is the beginning of what could be my career's crowning achievement." Venomous adjusted his position so that he was now leaning on the plant's table with his left forearm. "It's a semi-sentient species of flora from a planet in a newly discovered solar system. _So_ new it hasn't even been formally described yet!" Venomous shifted his position again, this time so that he could lean closer to the plant on his left arm's elbow while his head was sat on top of his hand's top side, a small blush appearing on the lilac villain's skin as his eye dilated.

Boxman slowly dropped his hand back to his side, now starting to feel a bit uncomfortable that his boyf was blushing the way he was. But Venomous continued. "It has the unique ability to mimic the neurological patterns of other creatures, and store that information in a special enzyme. No one knows how it utilizes that ability, though. I'll be the first to study it in any significant depth."

Venomous once again shifted his position, this time using both of his hands to support his head as his eyes somehow turned into hearts, making Boxman's uncomfort even more noticeable for the shorter villain. "It cost a fortune to smuggle it here. But it'll be worth _every_ techno."

Feeling it was a good time to talk again, Boxman decided to speak again. "Forgive me, PV," He began. "But you know this biology stuff isn't my area of expertise..." Boxman hesitated as he tried to word it out in a way that wouldn't sound too offensive. In the end, he decided to just put it bluntly. "_How_ is this thing useful?"

That seemed to snap the taller villain out of his science-love daze, turning to face the shorter villain, grabbing him under his arms, and lifting him from the floor. Even though Venomous said that he wasn't as strong as he was as Laserblast, he was still pretty strong; it may have something to do with how Venomous now worked out a few times a week with Boxman.

"BOXMAN!" Venomous exclaimed, the blushing villain being a little over eye level with the lilac one. "If I can learn enough about how this thing works, I think I can harness it into MIND CONTROL!" Venomous' excited expression then morphed into one of villainous intent. "And there isn't a villain _alive_ who wouldn't be interested in buying!!"

_THAT_ got Boxman's attention immediately. Very few people have some form of mind control powers naturally given to them, and even fewer people have mastered artificial mind control from machines. But if Venomous could somehow harness _naturally-occurring _mind control from a plant that no one has any information on, then they'll be _**unstoppable**_. Oh, and also rich.

Boxman quickly adapted the same villainous intent as Venomous, eyes sparkling as his blush made his face feel like it was on fire. "Oh! That's _brilliant_ Professor!!"

The two villains shared a quick kiss on the lips before the taller villain set the other down, both turning back the alien rust plant.

"There's a lot of work to be done, though..." Venomous thought aloud, placing his right hand on his chin in thought as his left arm supporting the other arm. "I guess I should start by-" Venomous then took notice of Boxman trying to touch the rust plant with his human hand, coming dangerously close to one of the flower's mouths. "Box, don't. It has teeth so it probably-"

_CHOMP_

"OW!!"

"...bites..." Venomous finished, even though he already knew it was too late. The flower had chomped down on the top part of Boxman's index finger.

Venomous placed his right hand on his boyfriend's wrist, not taking note of the hissing coming from the other mouth of the plant. "Hurry and get it-"

_CHOMP_

"ACK!" The plant's other mouth chomped down on Venomous' wrist, causing the lilac villain to cry out in pain and surprise.

Finally, Boxman reacted to the plant's actions, flinging it away from them as its teeth retracted from the villains' skin and flew toward the wall, splattering into nothing but rust-colored goop and a pile of dirt and broken flowerpot shards on the floor below it.

"Well..." Venomous sighed out after a few seconds to contemplate what had transpired in a few seconds. "There's a billion technos down the drain."

Boxman turned to Venomous, a worried and regretful expression on his face. "I-I'm so sorrey, Professor! If there's a-any way I could m-make it up to you-!"

"Don't worry about it right now." Interrupted the Professor. "I need to look at these bites first." Venomous took Boxman's bitten hand into his non-bitten hand, inspecting the former villain's hand.

"My veins are burning, so it must...must have...injected...something..." Venomous was realizing that it was starting to become harder to think, feeling light-headed. He also realized that he was also either trembling, or his brain was making it harder to balance. His eyelids were also becoming harder to keep up, his body starting to feel numb. Using what strength he had left, he looked up at Boxman, who was looking like he was experiencing the same thing as he was. "...Boxman...?"

Boxman looked up at him, his gaze unfocused and his eyes half-lidded, his body trembling from the plant's bite. "Boxman...!"

Oh great, now his vision and hearing were making it look like he was seeing two of Boxman and his voice distinct and muffled. Using the last bits of consciousness he had left, Venomous spoke.

"Don't fall...asleep."

That was when their eyes finally closed and he and Boxman fell to the ground, blacking out as the plant's bite finally did its job. The feeling of their bodies fading from their minds.

* * *

** ...Darkness.**

** Everything was just pitch-black darkness.**

**Dark, darker, and yet, still darker.**

** No one knows how dark the darkness can get, but all that we do know is that the darkness is infinite.**

** It has no master.**

** It has no name.**

** It has no form.**

** But what it does have, is a beginning, middle, and end to it.**

** But not in the physical sense of the words.**

** It only has one in the sense that the next events will depict.**

** Continue onwards, if you dare...**

* * *

"Ugh..." Groaned out Professor Venomous.

The feeling of reality had started coming back to him in waves of tingling sensations. His eyes were still closed, but that was more in contribution to the fact that his eyelids felt like they were attached to lead weights.

_'__What happened...?'_

The tingling sensations began to weaken and slow down, enough for the professor to feel that something was..._off_ about his body. Like, everything wasn't how it was supposed to be.

_'Everything feels wrong...'_

Flashes of what happened before blacking out twirled around in his mind. The plant, how it bit him and Boxman, how they fainted from what the plant did to them.

_'What kind of venom was that??'_

His eyelids were feeling less heavy now, so he tried opening them, which did work...but what he saw - or rather, _how_ he saw - was what got the rest of his frazzled brain working. In his vision, his right eye was seeing things normally, but his left eye depicted everything in a clearer amount of detail. His left eye showed how many cracks there were in the ceiling from the trial runs of his experiments and the number of punctures in the tabletops of the counters from his claws coming out in frustration.

"...Well, this isn't right."

Getting up from the floor, Venomous felt the blood quickly drain out, so he was about to rub it to try to soothe the ache, only to catch a glimpse at his right hand. His eyes widened when he saw that his lilac skin was now a pale yellow, causing his entire body to freeze in place. He also noted that the overall structure of his hand was different; instead of long, slender fingers about one and a half times longer than his palm, there were proportionally correct, pale yellow, calloused fingers and palm. Looking at his other hand, he saw that it was a yellow chicken's foot. Venomous then brought both of his hands in front of his face, slowly bending them to see if they were his own; much to his horror, they were.

This couldn't be possible! How could his hands have changed so drastically?! Besides, the only person with hands like these was...wait.

The plant he bought...

It had the ability to mimic other creatures' neurological patterns and store them...

What if...What if when it bit him and Boxman, it had already copied their minds' codes and-

Venomous then reached up to feel his head, if his theory was right then-

Venomous grabbed a tuft of hair that his human hand had in its grip, pulled it so that it was within his vision, and saw that it was short and pale green.

Letting go of the tuft - which fell back to its original place - he looked at his- or rather, _Boxman's_ hands- he finally put together the puzzle with all of its pieces in place, coming to the conclusion that he feared: he and Boxman had swapped bodies.

_'Alright, uhhh stay calm!'_ He thought to himself as he took a few deep breaths to calm his (Boxman's? his? _his_) nerves. He began looking over Boxman's/his new body. It was different when looking _down_ at a point of view that belonged to looking at your own body. Boxman's body was more rounded and shorter than his body was, which also meant that it would lead to him using stools and step ladders more often than he did and would like to. He wasn't going to try to stand up yet, the feeling of pins and needles in his (Boxman's) legs still lingering after moving them a bit. He was still wearing the same clothes Boxman had worn from today, but he felt a bit warmer than he had been in his own body and surprisingly not that tired. The former could be because Boxman's body wasn't cold-blood like his body was and the latter being due to the fact that the man he had been dating for a while now had more energy than his appearance showed.

Hey, wait a minute...

If he was in _Boxman's_ body, then...

_'Does this mean...'_ Venomous looked over to his left, seeing the back of his body laying on its side; he nearly wondered why, but then he remembered that he had tried to turn around for a failed attempt at keeping himself from falling and ended up landing on his side.

"Boxman?" Venomous asked, but didn't get anything more than soft breathing coming from his body. Which wasn't bad, that only meant his body was still alive, right? After waiting a few more seconds, Venomous decided to crawl over to his body; he didn't want to risk falling on his face from standing on uneasy legs. It was embarrassing to have to resort to crawling on his hands and knees, but it was better to do it in a private place like his lab instead of doing it in, say, _anywhere_ the public eye could see.

Once he was next to his body, he saw what his face looked like; eyes closed to reveal dark purple, eyeliner-covered eyelids, a relaxed and peaceful expression on his face, the left cheek of his face being smushed by the arm that was underneath the area, which left his mouth slightly open to let in air. It'd be cute if it was anyone else's body that had that expression, but for Venomous to see his own face like that...it was still kinda cute, in a weird sorta way.

Shaking his head to clear his mind of those thoughts, Venomous placed a (human) hand on Venomous' (Boxman's? Boxman's) shoulder and began to lightly shake him awake. "Box, you in there? Wake up!" He began, shaking a little harder as he saw twitching coming from Boxman's fingers as well as some groaning. "Please tell me that's you-!"

Then, turning his head to look up at him, Boxman groaned as he cracked open his eyes, his gaze unfocused. "Cob...is that you?"

"What? No!"

"Oh," Came Boxman's reply as he rolled over on his back, his right arm still slung over his torso and his legs spread out. "Mom, it's you!"

"BOXMAN!"

A goofy smile spread across his face, which admittedly looked weird when it was on Venomous' face, but at the same time, cute. Somehow... "Oohhh ok," Boxman said, chuckling a bit as he continued. "I'm Boxman too..."

Venomous only crossed his arms over his chest as he sat and gave his lover a blank look, counting the down the seconds it took until Boxman realized he wasn't in his body anymore.

_'Three...two...one...'_

Boxman's expression then changed as a realization hit him. "Wait..." Boxman then sat up, his hands sitting flat in the space between his spread-out legs. "Why do I feel like a spaghetti noodle...?"

_'Well, I wouldn't describe my body as a "**noodle**", perse...'_ Thought Venomous, feeling strangely insulted and embarrassed from Boxman's remark.

"Wha-" Boxman looked down "his" body, seeing that he was now wearing a navy blue turtleneck with an open lab coat, black pants, a knee-high white boots. He also saw that "his" body was much more slender and taller and had lilac skin from what "his" hands showed.

"..."

Boxman then turned his head to look at Venomous, still having the same confused expression as he looked at "himself".

Venomous tapped his fingers against his arms, waiting for Boxman to put the pieces together. Until it was obvious that Boxman wasn't going to come to the same conclusion as he did, he spoke again.

"The _flower_, Boxman!" Venomous exclaimed, coming out more exasperated than intended. Venomous then pointed to the head he now had to call his for emphasis as he continued. "The stupid flower injected our minds' codes into each other!"

That seemed to have clicked something inside of Boxman's brain, judging by how his expression lit up at the answer and gasp that escaped from his mouth. _"__Oh..."_ Boxman's expression then fell, eyes becoming half-lidded and frowning as he shook his head slightly. "I don't like it. How do we change back?"

Venomous blinked, slowly. "...You smashed my best chance of figuring that out." He said bluntly.

"O-Oh, right..." Boxman said, rubbing his right arm as he shrank slightly in his spot, a light dusting of blush on his face.

Venomous could only sigh, making movements to get up from the ground and stand up so that he could adjust to his "new" body quicker. "It's ok..." He said more to himself than Boxman. "It'll be fine. _This_ is fine." Soon, he was standing up again, though the legs he now had to call his own were kinda wobbly; but it was to be expected from switching bodies with someone who had different body proportions than you did. Thankfully, he had enough control over them to keep himself from falling flat on his face, but the shaking didn't stop. "I need to either source another plant or develop my own method of switching back from scratch," Venomous stated, placing his hand on his hips to help with his equilibrium balance. "Either way will take a _LONG_ time."

Boxman watched his lover with concentrated eyes, leaning forward a bit as he put pressure on the hands he had placed in front of him for extra support. Venomous sweat a little from the effort he had to endure as he removed his hands from his hips and tightly turned them into fists, his legs only wobbling slightly now; it seems like Venomous was faster at adapting then he gave himself credit. "Until then," Continued the former lilac man-turned-chicken cyborg. "I guess we're just gonna roll with the punches, ok?"

Boxman smiled in determination, some sparkles forming to emphasize how the former chicken cyborg-turned-lilac man felt. "Yes, sir!!" Boxman then got on his knees, lower back and legs shaking slightly as he got his left leg on its foot. "Your legs are so long..." Commented the lilac man, using his long arms for extra support.

"No," Venomous monotoned, no longer wobbling and was standing just fine now. "_Your's_ are short."

Boxman paid the attempt at humor no mind as he finally got on his own heeled-feet, wobbling more than Venomous was just a second ago; this may have something to do with Venomous and Boxman's footwear choices, but it could also have something to do with their body proportions' differences, or maybe a combination of both.

"Nailed it."

"Cob help us."


	2. Family Reaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having a big family has its perks; you always have someone to turn to, if you're being bullied you have someone backing you up as you confront that person, and you can always get work done sooner.
> 
> But it does have some drawbacks, especially when it turns out that both your father and step-father have swapped bodies and now you'll have to adjust to the change until a cure is made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter mostly draws inspiration from some of the pictures from the first-ever post of the VoxSwap AU and connects to some of my favorite pictures together.
> 
> (Guess which ones those are~! ;P)
> 
> Enjoy the chapter~!

"Listen up everyone."

Professor Venomous began as he addressed the main fighters of Lakewood Plaza and his minion. He and Boxman (who no longer had his lab coat on and was standing kinda dumbly next to him) had managed to walk towards the playroom and inform some of their kids/henchmen of their predicament; Mikayla was missing from the room, so she might've woken up sometime before and was somewhere else.

"There was a mishap in the laboratory this morning,-" Continued Venomous, folding his arms in front of him. "-causing Boxman and I to switch bodies."

This statement earned a collective gasp as an "oh my Cob" escaped Raymond's mouth and an "ew" to come out of Shannon's. Darrell just had a shocked look on his face as his mouth hung open, his singular pupil shrunk to about one-fourth of its regular size. Fink, while initially shocked, quickly snapped out of it as anger began taking the reigns of her facial features.

"We ask of you to remain calm and conduct business as usual until I figure out how to undo this." Finished Venomous, sensing the rising panic coming from inside the bots and Fink.

"So..." Boxman nervously began as he stepped forward, the step a little wobbly as he tapped his fingers together. Venomous made a note to help Boxman walk in his heeled-boots later on, after talking to the rest family about this situation. "What...do you kids think of this?"

As soon as the question came out of his mouth, all four kids surrounded them in an improv circle, questions being throwing at the two villains like a blaster on rapid-fire mode. Not surprisingly, most of the questions were filled with worry and concern while the rest were filled with angry statements, courtesy of Fink.

"How're you gonna get any work done now that you've swapped?!"

"Are we gonna have to call you "Daddy" Daddy or Professor Venomous "Daddy"?!- Wait- WHAT'RE GONNA CALL PROFESSOR VENOMOUS ANYWAY?!"

"Are you going to swap jobs with each other now that you're in the others' bodies, Father and Step-Father? Or are you going to keep doing your regular jobs?!"

"HOW AM I SUPPOSE TA REMEMBER WHICH OF YOU IS WHICH, BOSS?!"

A few beads of sweat began forming at their foreheads, some of them dripping down as they took on the onslaught of questions and statements from their kids. Guess it was a good thing that Ernesto, Jethro, and Mikayla were elsewhere right now...

Boxman and Venomous made eye contact with each other, both still finding it weird that they're now seeing their own faces for Cob-knows-how-long, before breaking it. Boxman then squeezed his eyes shut and tightened his hands into fists, growling slightly as his limit was being reached. Venomous noticed this and prepared himself for the inevitable.

_**"SILENCE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**_

Screeched out Boxman, the force of his voice immediately shutting the children/henchmen up as they were nearly blown away from the yell. Boxman landed on his heeled feet, having jumped into the air when he yelled and the landing a little uneasy, and coughed into his fist before helping Venomous off the ground; they had gotten knocked to the ground sometime during the badgering of questions.

"Look," Venomous began after taking a breath as he dusted himself off. "We know how big of a change this is from the usual Boxmore life-"

"Psh, no kiddin'." Muttered Fink.

"-But I'll be doing everything I can to try to reverse this." Continued Venomous. "Until then, we'll just live like this is another day and try to remember this small..._detail_ about the two of us. Okay?"

The bots and Fink formed a huddled circle as they discussed amongst themselves about this new information. The two older villains waited patiently for them to finish, both nervous about the response they'll get; even though neither would admit to having those feelings.

A tense silence ensured, no one moving from their spots.

Finally, after a few minutes of hushed discussion between the kids, they broke from their circle and ran towards the villainous couple. Boxman was tackled to the ground by his kids while Venomous had Fink wrapped around his shoulders; they realized that their kids/minions were giving them a hug, Boman's being more aggressive than Venomous's.

"OKAY, DADDY/BOSS!!!!" Was the reply they got from their kids, both having to blink a few times before it finally clicked in their heads.

Venomous, being the first to snap out of his shocked state, returned the hug to his daughter/minion with a fond smile gracing his features. "Alright then," Venomous said, readjusting Fink in his arms so he could hold her. Turning around to face where Boxman and his kids had landed, he noticed that Boxman looked a little light-headed and was turning purple (well, more purple than his skin was, anyway).

"Uh, kiddos?" Venomous began. "I think your father needs to breathe."

Immediately, Darrell, Shannon, and Raymond sprang off their father, and sure enough, Boxman was breathing in deeply as he sat up, panting as his (new) skin color began turning back into its usual lilac tint.

"Sorrey, Daddy," Darrell said, reaching out his claw for his father to take, which he did. "We went a little overboard with our hug, huh?"

_'I'd say you went **completely** overboard...'_ Thought Boxman, though, with the situation he was in right now, he wasn't in the mood to yell at them. Plus, he and his younger siblings were looking kinda sheepish, so instead, he said, "I-It's alright, kids. At least I'm fine." There was a subtle wobble in the heeled-boots he was wearing, though Boxman tried hard not to rip them off of his feet and chuck them at a nearby furnace for PV's sake. Or until he was in their room and put them somewhere in the closet. Whichever comes first, really.

Suddenly, when he was looking at his kids from this height, something occurred to him. But Venomous spoke up before he could say anything out loud.

"So, now that _that's_ settled, would you mind telling the rest of your siblings about this? I don't think either of us can take the stress about telling them about _this_ in person." Venomous asked, getting a salute from the bots and saying that they were right on it, dashing out of the room so fast that they broke the door on their exit.

"Eh," Boxman said, shrugging. "I'll get them to fix it later."

"So, whaddya gonna do now, Boss?" Fink asked, slipping free of Venomous's grip and landing on the floor of the playroom with as much grace as a trained fighter.

"Well, Boxman and I are going to our room so we can change out these clothes." Part of that was true, the real reason was so that he and Boxman could spend some time in their shared bedroom discussing the matter; as well as change out of the clothes he was already in because he was starting to get a little warm in them. Venomous also knew that Fink wouldn't fall for an excuse like that, probably because he taught her too well.

So, for an extra precaution, he added: "Unless, of course, you want to give Boxman a hug before we head there." Venomous tried to keep his smile away from his face (technically Boxman's face, but whatever) as he watched Fink's expression morph into shock, eyes the size of dinner plates and pupils half the size of pinpricks.

"What." Was the only thing that was muttered out of her mouth, her brain trying to make sense of what her boss just said to her. Her brain was apparently in so much shock, that she couldn't even phrase it as a question.

Boxman was equally as shocked. Since the trike he made for his boyf's minion, they've been getting along better, but it hasn't ever escalated to the point where they'd actively give physical contact towards one another without a reasonable cause; besides, Fink still had her reservations and said that she hated him, even though he knew she was only saying that to put on an act. Looking towards his lover, he saw Venomous wink at him, giving him the signal that it was all part of some plan he had.

Boxman then grinned, sharp teeth being shown as he played along. "Yeah, Fink," Boxman said, spreading his arms out as he bent down a bit. "Come and give me a hug."

While Fink's brain turned back on and her expression morphed to panic and fear, Venomous had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing. Not just about the absurdity of the situation, but also because of the expression his face had taken on. Over-the-top gushiness and mischievous innocence really did suit him, though it was still weird seeing _his_ face contort into those types of expressions, but hey, he's starting to adjust to it.

Oh Cob, he's starting to get used to it...

Luckily, Boxman's voice cut through to him before he had any more time to dwell on it.

"Come here wittle Finky~." Venomous held back a chuckle, the snaggletooth of Boxman's mouth digging into the flesh of his lower lip. Meanwhile, Fink leaned back while shivering, a near-silent "oh cob" escaping her mouth.

_'Ha, good one Boxy.'_

Before either of them knew it, Fink was running for her life out of the playroom's bot-shaped hole in the spot where the door used to be, an echoing "See ya!" coming from down the halls as Fink ran to (presumably) her's and Darrell's shared bedroom. Probably to play videos game to forget about what just happened.

Once he deemed it safe from Fink's hearing range, Venomous let the chuckles fall from his mouth, rubbing at his eyes as tears started to form from the sheer will power it took for him to not fall on the floor and cackle like a maniac who just accomplished something big.

"Wow," Venomous said, once he was able to catch his breath. "I don't think I've seen Fink run like _that_ since the day I brought her back to my lair."

"I didn't even know she could _go_ that fast!" Boxman exclaimed, waving an arm in the direction of where the rat girl went.

Venomous sighed, finally cooling down from his laughing high. "She can, but she doesn't remember it all the time." The professor clicked his tongue. "Welp, we should probably head to our room, now."

Boxman agreed, following right behind as they exited through the empty doorframe and down the halls.

"Hey, uh, PV?" Boxman began, tapping the tips of his now lilac-colored fingers.

"Yeah, Boxy?" Asked Venomous.

"Have my kids _always_ that tall?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is kinda short, but don't worry! More will be on the way!
> 
> I actually wanted to expand on it, but I thought that ending it with Boxman's question of his kids' height would be funny and better. Let me know what you think in the comments section below.
> 
> Please have a lovely day fellow Voxman fans, and remember to check out venomous-antics Tumblr for more of their content.


	3. Body Adjustments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Venomous and Boxman try to go on with their usual business day, they find that they need to adjust to their little predicament more than they expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo-hoo! Whoopie! It's chapter 3!!!!
> 
> Just a head's up, this chapter contains Voxman fluff, descriptions of bodies/body problems, and some possible body admiration of the others' body. Also, they swapped phones just before they got out of the lab, just to save the confusion.
> 
> I decided to try something new out. Let's see if you can spot it.
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading it! And remember! I don't own the VoxSwap AU! I'm only writing out the comics in fan-fic form.

Opening the door to their shared bedroom, Venomous and Boxman walked in, the latter closing the door behind them. Venomous let out a groan as he hopped onto the bed (literally) and flopped on his back.

"Finally, we're here!" PV breathed out a sigh of relief, know that they'll be alone for the time being.

"Aw, c'mon PV, it wasn't _that_ long of a walk from the playroom to here!" Boxman exclaimed, more out of humor than actual annoyance. He knew that his and PV's legs had a significant difference in length if accidentally walking ahead of him while lost in his thoughts was proof enough, but he knew that his stamina was better than what others might think, so he knew his lover wasn't actually tired.

Venomous sat up, legs dangling off the edge. "I know _that_, but the number of stares we were getting was starting to get to me."

During the walk to their room, both villains kept getting weird looks and stares from their children as they passed by. Probably because Raymond, Darrell, and Shannon had already told them about the situation, which would've impressed him if not for the uneasy feeling forming in the pit of his stomach. Sure, he was used to the looks of admiration given to him from his Laserblast days and the uneasy/terrified looks he got from people nowadays, but he had yet to get looks like the ones he did just now.

Boxman waved a dismissive hand as he blew a raspberry and stepped towards his partner, the look on his face bright and positive. "Aw, c'mon PV! Cheer up!" Boxman leaned forward to nudged his elbow into his side, doing nothing to wipe the frown and half-lidded gaze from his face. Boxman then leaned back and spread his arms out, gesturing to his "new" body. "This isn't _so_ bad, right?"

Just as he said that something in his right ankle _SNAP!_, catching both off-guard. Boxman fell forward, landing just a few inches away from the sharp corner of the bed and landing face-first on the floor. His damaged ankle pointing away from the rest of his body as his arms splayed out on either side of his head, surprisingly not touching the bed.

PV sighed, recovering from the initial shock and slapping a chicken hand on the cybernetic part of his face in annoyance. "If you just broke my ankle, I swear to Cob..."

Boxman merely groaned in pain, twitching slightly as he seemed to not have the energy or willpower right now to get off the floor.

_This day just keeps getting better and better... _He sighed inwardly as he slid off the bed to help his partner up and inspect the injury. As Venomous helped Boxman up from the floor, the latter groaned as he sat on the bed, leaving the former to take the heeled-boot off of the foot and see how bad it was.

As PV inspected, Boxman cracked open an organic eye and saw his partner at work. Boxman didn't know why - or rather he did know but wasn't quite sure how to put it - but when he saw Venomous controlling his body. Every movement, every minuscule change in expression. Well, it made Boxman feel like the first time he saw the professor in the first place!

_Wait, would that mean I'm falling for myself now that we're in each other's bodies or not?_

"BOXMAN!"

Boxman snapped out of his daze, looking at the professor, who worn a stern look on his face as he still held the throbbing ankle in his hands. "Wha-huh? S-Sorrey PV, I-I kinda spaced out there."

Sighing through his nose, Venomous repeated himself. "I asked if it hurts when I touch it."

"O-Oh, uh, n-no. It doesn't." Boxman said, smiling nervously as he felt his face heat up.

PV didn't seem to notice the change of skin tone on his lover's face as he hummed to himself, thinking. "Okay, well, does it hurt when I do this?" Venomous moved the pained ankle up a bit, earning a yelp from Boxman.

"Yup," Boxman strained, fists clenched tightly onto the bedsheets. "Th-That kinda does."

PV hummed again. "Can you hand me one of the pillows on our bed, Boxy?"

Boxman looked to where PV was gesturing, nodding. Leaning over while careful as to not provoke more pain from the injured joint, Boxman was able to grab one of the fluffier pillows from their bed and gave it to him. Right now, he was lucky that PV's body was so long; otherwise, he might've caused more pain to ignite from the injured part.

"Thanks, Boxy." Venomous fluffed the pillow up a bit more before placing it under his ankle before getting up from the floor. "Now, keep that ankle still." Ordered the former lilac-skinned man, walking over to his and Boxman's large closet as he searched inside the already-opened doors for whatever he was looking for. Boxman craned his head to try to see what he was getting, trying really, _really_ hard to not look down, focusing instead on the spot above him. At the range of where he was, Boxman only caught small snippets of his muttering.

_"C'mon....-know it's here...no, no...-been looking for that..."_

Boxman couldn't see from the distance he was currently at, but he could see a bit more thanks to PV's height. After a few more seconds, Venomous pulled out, a first-aid kit in his arms. Wordlessly, the professor walked back to Boxman, setting the kit on the floor next to him. Opening the kit, PV pulled out a healing potion, one of the stronger ones judging from the shine and fancy decoration of the glass container.

Venomous held it up towards Boxman, though it only went to about his hip in this position. "Here," Began the former lilac man. "Drink this. It'll heal ya right up."

Boxman glanced between him and the potion a couple of times before hesitantly taking it, their fingers just briefly brushing together. He knew that the taste of the stronger healing potions wasn't the best, but that was the cost of having your body (or in this case someone else's body you're in) healed in just a couple of seconds. Its taste was partially why Boxman never took them, well, that and the fact that he's been blown up enough times to walk away just fine. Venomous's body on the other hand...well, considering everything he told Boxman about his past P.O.I.N.T. days, he's not really used to the types of explosions he is. So, he pulled out the cork and began downing it as fast as he could, its taste not as bad he remembered it being. Once the last of it was gulped down Boxman pulled it away from his lips, making a sound of disgust as he stuck out his snake-like tongue.

"I know it's nasty," Began PV, taking the useless glass bottle and throwing it in a nearby garbage can, which landing perfectly inside with glass shattering inside. "But it's better than waiting for it to heal in its own time."

"I know...I just _can't STAND_ that taste!" Boxman balled his fists together as he bore his teeth at no one in particular.

Venomous couldn't but blink a few times as Boxman went on about how the taste was even worse than that time that he accidentally ate chared cardboard - which Venomous doesn't even _know_ how that happened - but...just looking at the way Boxman was moving so fluidly with Venomous's face, the way the _anger_ was written on the expression, the way that Boxman moved made him look..._hot_. He wasn't sure why, but Venomous found Boxman's energetic personality working quite well with Venomous's body. In a weird, somewhat logical kinda way.

"-NOT TO MENTION THAT-!" Boxman stopped himself as he stood up in ranting rage, looking down at the unclothed foot before sitting down and moving it a little. "Huh," A smile crept up to Boxman's "new" face. "Guess that stuff does work."

"See? What'd I tell you?" Venomous began, snapping back to reality.

"Well, I'm not gonna enjoy the taste..." Boxman grimaced, earning a few snickers from Venomous, the former joining in. After a few seconds, the snicker party died down and Boxman put the heeled shoe back on his foot and stood back up. "So, what's next, PV?"

PV had to stop and think for a moment. "...I suppose we go back to our regular routine of business. Of course, I'll have to start on that cure for this mess..." He tugged on his lab coat collar, feeling sweat forming. "But, I think I should change out of your current wear first. I'm starting to get a little warm..."

"Oh?" Boxman then remembered that Venomous was cold-blooded and had been for 6-11 years, so the sudden change in body heat would make the professor feel a little warm at first. It also came to mind that Professor Venomous, his _popular_ boyfriend who currently has a slightly strained relationship with most of the other "bigger", "badder", and "more serious" villains like the Board of Villains, would be wearing _his clothes_; he also realized that he would be wearing PV's clothes until they went back to normal.

"O-Oh! R-Right, uh, go- go right ahead." Cob, he was blushing, wasn't he?

PV hummed as he began taking off his lab coat. "Right, so, I'll have to look what exactly you have in your side of the closet before-" PV stopped as soon as a certain stench made itself known in the room. Glancing at the lab coat in his hands, he took a better whiff at it. Turns out it was a mistake; if the coughing fit coming immediately afterward was any indication.

"Dammit, Boxman," PV managed to finally breathe properly again. "When was the last time you did laundry?"

"Uh-" Boxman thought back. "Laaast..." Boxman shrugged nervously. "Year?"

_"WHAT?!"_

"_BUT!_" Boxman managed to get in before the bug-eyed professor said anything else. "I'll uh- I'm gonna gather up all of the clothes that _haven't_ been washed...like, at all..."

Every word Boxman said led him closer to the open closet, smiling nervously. "Starting...right now!"

In a flash, Boxman managed to grab a dusty laundry basket and began tearing - not literally - his clothes off the racks and off the floor and piled them onto the basket next to him, his back turned to PV. PV watched as the stack of clothes began growing and the number of clothes for Boxman in the closet began diminishing. He was also impressed Boxman was able to work this fast and not accidentally hurt himself in the process. Or the clothes, the closet, or anything else in there.

Just as soon as it began, Boxman was done, the stack of clothes nearly the size of Venomous' body.

"Yup, there we go!" Boxman dusted his hands off. "Mind tossing your- er- _my_ lab coat, PV?"

PV agreed to do so, only pausing to check out the pockets for anything - a few wrappers of chewing gum that looked old, his phone, and a _lot_ of crumbs - before tossing it over.

"Thanks, PV!" Box said. "Welp, better get to it! These clothes aren't gonna do themselves. See ya, PV!" Boxman ran towards the door, half expecting it to break, but instead ended up crashing into it with the left side of his face.

_Oh, right..._ Boxman thought. _PV's body isn't as durable as mine..._

"I'm fine!" Boxman chuckled nervously, rubbing the bruised side of his face. "Stupid door, heh. I'll just...open it up..." Boxman opened the door, before bidding PV goodbye and leaving...for a few seconds before he came back, walking back into the room looking a tad bit embarrassed.

"Forget something, Boxy?" PV grinned at how Box's embarrassed blush became a deeper shade of violet. But, he nodded. Silently, Boxman grabbed the basket, lifting it with a huff - apparently the pile of clothing was heavier than it looked - and walked out of the room, the door following him as it shut. PV rolled his eyes and shook his head, chuckling to himself, even with this body swap, Boxman was still the same old Boxy he loves. And he couldn't be happier about that fact.

Apparently, with most of Boxman's clothing removed from the closet, there was hardly anything on his side of the closet. A few shirts, lab coats, and pants with the suspenders, but asides from that...

_I suppose that's what happens when you have a year's worth of laundry to catch up on..._

Sighing, Venomous chose a regular white shirt from the closet before heading towards his and Boxy's shared bathroom, not bothering to shut the door as he knew none of the bots or Fink would want to come into their room without knocking. He turned to face the mirror, only to be at eye level with the bathroom cabinets on the floor. Looking up and stepping back, Venomous sighed, remembering the height difference between him and Box.

Thankfully, Boxy had a foldable step-stool in the cabinets.

Once up at the mirror Venomous managed to get a good look at himself. Boxman's face had always been different than his own; rounded head, pale yellow skin, cybernetics with mismatched eyes, short pale green hair, snaggletooth grin. Once a face that he thought nothing of, now he got to see every day with love in his eyes. He ran a hand across Boxy's smooth cheek, feeling not even _peachfuzz_ on the skin. He remembered asking Boxman about it after a while, but he only remembered something about how he used a special skin care routine, but the asides from that, everything else escaped him.

Venomous shook his head, combing back the tuft of green hair. _Focus, you're just changing clothes. Nothing special about that._

Venomous began working on the buttons of Box's dress shirt, seeing the pale yellow-tinted skin peeking out from the white cloth. It wasn't until he had worked them all off and removed the tie that he saw his reflection in the mirror again. This time, he focused solely on it.

_I...actually look pretty good._ Venomous realized. _Well, Boxy does, but still..._

His gaze then drifted to his phone, temptation bubbling inside of him as he switched from looking in his reflection to his phone multiple times.

_Boxy's not gonna be back for a while..._ He climbed down the stool and picked up his phone, seeing the screen saver picture of Boxman cackling madly at an explosion. _I suppose _one_ picture wouldn't hurt..._

* * *

That _one_ picture turned into quite a few.

Though, with someone who admires every portion of their lover's body as much as Venomous does with Boxman than you'd understand why.

Venomous experimented with varying poses, angles, filters, and even faces to see what looked the best.

Though, the answer was _all of them._

He was experimenting with them in the bathroom and was so caught up with his little indulgement, that he completely ignored the footsteps coming towards his and Boxman's room. As well as the door opening.

"PV?" Boxman's voice was covered up by the sound of the camera going off.

Boxman stepped into the bathroom at the exact same time the camera went off again. Venomous went completely still at his boyfriend's surprised expression; his hair was cartoonishly frazzled by Boxman's appearance, eyes wide with that fanged smile still on his face like a mask. It was a few seconds - which felt like an eternity to Venomous - before Boxman broke out in a teasing expression.

"Why, PV," Boxman began, smiling that cheeky smile of his. Venomous would've thought that it was weird how that expression fits perfectly with his own face if he wasn't blushing up a storm. "I'm flattered~"

Venomous cursed under his breath, trembling. Boxman snickered, coming more into view to lean against the doorframe as he continued. "Y'know PV, you coulda just _said_ that you wanted me to pose for you before this. _But_ I suppose that, as villains and with this whole body-swap thing, it makes it better that we do it underhanded like this."

Boxman slowly sauntered over to the bed as he spoke, practically falling back on the sheets of their bed with his legs spread apart. His face still adorned that cheesy know-it-all expression.

Throwing his phone into the empty bathtub, he turned around, beet-red with embarrassment, and slammed the door shut.

Even as he leaned against the door, hands covering his face; Boxman's muffled chuckling behind the door. A part of him wondered what it'd feel like to be between those long, skinny legs.

* * *

As soon as the door opened, Venomous wearing his chosen shirt, Boxman was looking at him. He was lying on his stomach, elbows propping up his upper body with his hands under his squared head as his legs were crossed in mid-air behind him. He was still smiling that insufferably mischevious smile of his.

"...what?" Venomous asked reluctantly. He was ashamed to admit it, but he was kinda scared of what Boxman would think of him after catching him at such a moment.

Boxman shrugged, smile morphing into something that was cuter and more toleratable. "Oh, nothing...except that you totally dig me."

Venomous rolled his eyes, feeling some of the embarrassment and anger slipping away. "Of course I do." He shrugged. "I've admired your body since our first dinner at Boxmore. And, frankly, even with our more," He cleared his throat, heat rising to his cheeks. "_Enlightening_ endeavors these past few weeks, I'm still curious about your body."

Boxman slid off the bed - when did he sit up? - and walked over to him. "Aw, PV," He put his hands on his hips, literally looking down at him for eye contact. "If you were curious, I'd have been happy to explain it! There's literally _TONS_ of info about avian-adjacents online. Besides," He leaned down a bit, a gleam of flirtatious nature in his eyes. "Now that we're swapped, I can always help you _experience_ it~" He smooched Venomous on the forehead, hands behind his back.

Venomous sighed, blushing. "I'm still mad at you."

Boxman pulled back. "I love you too, PV."

Venomous smiled, looking up at him.

Soon, they both parted ways towards their respective lines of work.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's the end of that! Well, maybe not the whole work, but for now, it is.
> 
> Again, I don't own any part of the VoxSwap Au; the credit for that gem's creation belongs to venomous-antics.
> 
> Please have a lovely day fellow Voxman fans, and remember to check out their Tumblr for more of their content.


End file.
